Primary Training
Overview Summary #Travel to the Sunspear encampment near Chahbek Village. #Speak to at least one expert . #See First Spear Dehvad for your reward. Obtained from :First Spear Dehvad in Churrhir Fields '-OR-' Kamadan Requirements :Nightfall Character :Chahbek Village (mission) Reward :*250 XP :*5 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"Ahai, ! I heard about the role you played in saving Chahbek Village. Lady luck must have been smiling on you, eh? Well, now that the heroics are over, it's time you got back to your schooling. We've set up a temporary encampment nearby where our most skilled members have gathered to train recruits and help rebuild the village. Being a Sunspear is a lot like playing cards. It never hurts to learn a new trick or two! :Would you like to go speak to an Expert at the encampment?" ::Accept: "It couldn't hurt to learn some new skills." ::Reject: "I know everything I need to know." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Expert Warrior Nahjiri) :"I talk to Balthazar all the time. Funny, he's never mentioned you.... What's that, Balthazar? Right! He says that he hasn't mentioned you because you haven't done anything. That would make sense. Maybe you should learn to do something instead of standing around. What's that, Balthazar? All right, I'll ask! Ever thought about learning Warrior Stances? Balthazar says you'd be good at it!" ::Player response: "Tell me about Stances." :"All Warriors need to understand how to use Stances. A Stance is a type of skill that affects the user in a beneficial way. Only one Stance can be active at any time, so if you are under the effects of a Stance, using a new Stance will replace the previous one." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Expert Ranger Isokeh) :"Ahai, stranger. Be at peace, even in the heart of turmoil. What has happened to Chahbek Village cannot be undone. Move softly. Listen to the wind. Hold the heart of the world in your hand. Can you feel it? The pulse of the world? Oooh, I thought so. You'd make an excellent Ranger. Would you like to try some Stances and see what you think of it?" ::Player response: "Tell me about Stances." :"A Stance is a type of skill that affects the user in a beneficial way. Only one stance can be active at any time, so if you are under the effects of a stance, using a new Stance will replace the previous one." ::Player response: "Tell me about Traps." :"If you're going to be a Ranger, you'll want to learn how to set Traps. The important thing to remember when setting a Trap is that you can be easily interrupted while doing it. This means that anyone hitting you with an attack while you are trying to set a Trap will interrupt you, causing the Trap to go off without effect." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Expert Mesmer Bomahz) :"You've done well protecting Chahbek, but if I can say so, your methods are sub-standard. Obviously you're using outdated skills. Here, let me help you. With a few more elegant skills, you'll outshine your companions and strike fear into those corsairs. Save a few for me, though. I love the smell of burning corsair in the morning. Now, do you want to learn about stances and movement control, or am I wasting my time?" ::Player response: "Tell me about Stances." :"As a Mesmer you will eventually need to utilize stances. A stance is a type of skill that affects the user in a beneficial way. Only one stance can be active at any time so if you are under the effects of a stance using a new stance will replace the previous one." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Expert Necromancer Rafiki) :"I lived in Chahbek Village in the finest house on the hill. Now it's the finest blackened lump of char. Ekundayo will tell you that the corsairs are going to rebuild what they burned, but I've no real interest in zombie labor. Cursing, that's my specialty. Painful, long-lasting, agonizing, debilitating... oh, sory, I was ranting again. Cursing, yes. Beautiful and effective. Are you interested?" ::Player response: "Tell me about Hexes." :"Hex spells cause negative effects for a period of time. They may damage your foes directly, prevent them from using certain skills, or decrease their abilities. A small, purple downward arrow on a character's Health Bar indicates that a Hex spell has been cast upon that character. if a Hex spell is cast upon you, you can read its description and learn its effects by hovering your mouse over the spell's icon in the top left corner of your default screen. Hex spells that cause Health degeneration will turn you Health Bar purple." Reward Dialogue :"Did you learn a few things? Well, that's what school is all about. If you ever need to practice, head back to the encampment. I'm sure nobody would mind having a of your caliber around. :Oh, I noticed you haven't chosen a secondary profession yet. Talk to me after you've gotten a bit more experience and I'll tell you how to choose." Followup :Honing your Skills Walkthrough Be sure to speak all the expert trainers available to gain valuable information, and to unlock skills for your primary profession. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points